User blog:Cfp3157/The Academy Awards of 2015
It's that time of the year again, and we'll admit; Almost never have there been as many controversial picks as there have been these Oscars. Although most people here are worthy, there are more than enough "safe" bets the Academy choose. Here, Beast and I are going to show just what we think of the Oscars. What do we think about the host? Cfp3157's opinion: One positive thing about these Oscars; We finally got Neil! Harris may have been the host with the most for years nows, but he's finally gotten the "Gold" per say. With singing, dancing, and comedic timing up the wazzo, Harris' hosting these Oscars are likely to be a limelight of the night. Beast's Opinion: Ok, so Neil Patrick Harris is one Golden Globes away from Awards Bingo, right? In all seriousness, Neil is perfect. After years of celebs who weren't incredibly funny (James Franco), couldn't sing (Billy Crystal, he was great otherwise), or just weren't fit for hosting (Seth MacFarlane), we have arguably the most talented host in Hollywood, ready to give it his all. In short, he's perfect. Best Actor in a Leading Role Part 1: Our Nominees This year, we've had several interesting choices. While controversy continues to circulate the nominations of several, this is the least to be concerned about. Unlike most people, I do think the people here did decent performances, and it was a tough race. Maybe some of the finer performances didn't get here...but that's for below. Anyway, here are this year's nominees for the Best Actor of 2015! *Michael Keaton - Riggan Thompson in Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *Steve Carell - John Eleuthere du Pont in Foxcatcher *Eddie Redmayne - Stephen Hawking in The Theory of Everything *Benedict Cumberbatch - Alan Turing in The Imitation Game *Bradley Cooper - Chris Kyle in American Sniper Michael Keaton.jpg|It's important to me! Alright? Steve Carell.jpg|Coach is the father. Coach is a mentor. Coach has great power on athlete's life. Eddie Redmayne.jpg|There should be no boundaries to human endeavor. Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg|Do you know why people like violence? It is because it feels good. Bradley Cooper.jpg|I'm ready. I'm ready to come home. I'm ready to come home baby! Cfp's Thoughts Frankly, this year's nominees are disappointing at best. Although Cooper's a damn good actor and American Sniper is by far his best performance, he doesn't deserve this spot; Jake Gyllenhaal does for his eerie, unsettling, sociopathic performance in Nightcrawler ''as 'original' character Lou Bloom. I haven't seen ''Foxcatcher or Selma yet, so the debate of Steve Carell against David Oweyolo remains a fight I can't be a part of. Aside from these two complaints, the Best Performer actor isn't that shabby. Ralph Fiennes' performance in Grand Budapest Hotel as original character M. Gustave, a hilariously arrogant hotel concierge, could be made an argument for too, but he's just missing the cut. Beast's Thoughts Personally, I like these nominations. While it is true that Cooper is a bit of a dark horse, I think the other nominees are rightfully here. (Yes, even Steve Carrell) While Cfp and others are saying that Jake Gyllenhaal or David Oyelwo should've been nominated, I'm gonna make a less expected decision and say that Bill Murray's stellar performance in St. Vincent should've been here instead. Part 2: The Predictions Cfp's Thoughts This is a very narrow competition, but not for the right reasons. Benedict Cumberbatch and Steve Carell both gave good performances, but Carell only deserves the nod and Cumberbatch is here for fangirl bait. Bradley Cooper has slightly better chances, considering his nods in the past two years for Silver Linings Playbook and American Hustle, and this could be the Academy finally confirming their Cooper crush. But if they decide to actually base nods on performances, it's between Keaton and Redmayne without a doubt. Both have brought in some stellar performances, and while Keaton's collected the awards, Redmayne is who I'd put my money. Redmayne's collected the SAG award, the Best Dramatic Actor Golden Globe, and his pitch perfect performance as Stephen Hawking. Keaton's performance is arguably the greater of the two, but given the recent choices of the Academy, everyone knows that they prefer a dramatic historical biopic over a great comedy. Beast's Thoughts American Sniper is quite the underdog. Not only did it get best picture, but it pulled in a nod for Bradley Cooper's career best performance as well. Unfortunately for him, he's up against Michael Keaton, whose powerhouse comeback for Birdman seems poised to net him this one. Carrell, like Cfp said, only deserves the nod, same with Cumberbatch. This just seems like Keaton's to win. Although, I wouldn't count out Eddie Redmayne, whose picture perfect imitation of Stephen Hawking could pull a surprise win, like it did at the SAG awards Final Results *Winner: Tie between Michael Keaton and Eddie Redmayne *Bradley Cooper *Steve Carrell *Benedict Cumberbatch Best Actress in a Leading Role Part 1: The Nominees The least interesting of the bunch, there's still a competition. Each of these actresses stand out in their own ways, and the race is still quite tight. That being said, there's little else to say other than here we go... *Julianne Moore- Dr. Alice Howland in Still Alice *Rosamund Pike- Amy Dunn in Gone Girl *Felicity Jones- Jane Wilde Hawking in The Theory of Everything *Reese Witherspoon- Cheryl Strayed in Wild *Marion Cotillard- Sandra Bya in Two Days, One Night Julianne Moore.jpg|the Art of Losing isn't hard to master: so many things seem filled with the intent to be lost that their loss is no disaster. Rosamund Pike.jpg|I will practice believing my husband loves me but I could be wrong. Felicity Jones.jpg|I have loved you. Resse Witherspoon.jpg|What if I forgave myself? I thought. What if I forgave myself even though I'd done something I shouldn't have? Marion Collitard.jpg|You mustn't cry. Cfp's Thoughts As I've said, there's not that much to be said about this competition. The only real contenders here are Rosamund Pike, Julianne Moore, and Felicity Jones. The first, because it' said truly motivating performance that makes you question the modern marriage and the meaning of martial love. The second, because nine times out of ten the Academy is gonna hop on the bandwagon. The third; It's a period piece of Stephen Hawkings. I still have no idea how Marion Cotillard got here. Most likely to counter the backlash the Academy deservedly is receiving for the other categories. Category:Blog posts